


Foreplay

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Angry Sex, Community: ij porn_battle, M/M, Sparring, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chronicles of Riddick, The Riddick/Vaako fighting as foreplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round seven of IJ's porn_battle.

Vaako threw a punch at Riddick, missing by a long shot. Riddick laughed and bent low to tackle Vaako on the ground. "With moves like that, how did you ever become my First Among Commanders? That was pathetic." 

Vaako looked up at Riddick in disgust. "I have no desire to fight you, Lord Marshal. You know that." 

Riddick threw his head back and laughed. "Can't say I didn't try." He continued straddling Vaako. "I could fuck you instead. I haven't done that in at least a day." He leaned down until their faces were less than an inch apart. "Would you like that?" 

Vaako sneered. "There's a reason why I have no desire to fight you, Lord Marshal. After every single one of our matches, your breeder lust compels you to fuck me. You're nothing more than an animal." 

"Aww, you're such a flatterer. Maybe I'll let you on top, riding me." Riddick smashed their lips together and Vaako kissed him back. Riddick wasn't much for foreplay and he soon shredded their clothes and thrust himself inside Vaako. 

"Like that, Vaako?" Riddick flipped them until Vaako was straddling him. "I did promise you can be on top." 

Vaako arched back as he raised himself up and down on Riddick's cock. "Shut the fuck up and fuck me." 

He laughed and pounded harder into Vaako. "As you command." 


End file.
